


That They May Be Sincere

by VerdiWithin



Series: Talisman [63]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerdiWithin/pseuds/VerdiWithin
Summary: Persephone is back home in the Underworld now that Spring is over. An epilogue to Talisman.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Series: Talisman [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1497371
Comments: 22
Kudos: 173





	That They May Be Sincere

**Author's Note:**

> Previously in this series: Persephone was forced to go to the Mortal Realm but Demeter has now agreed to stop restricting her. She is able to go home to the Underworld with Hades. She is pregnant.

**Persephone:**

“Come in, Mama. Welcome to our home. You’re early, aren’t you?”

“Oh, I’m sorry, darling. My meeting in Olympus ended sooner than I thought it would.”

“It’s not a problem.” 

We step inside and I shut the door. I want her to admire the house but she only has eyes for me.

“My goodness! It’s only been a week, but you’re really showing now.”

I stroke my hands over the round swell of my belly. Hades said this morning that I look like I’ve swallowed a whole cantaloupe. Then he took in the look on my face and sighed, saying: “Right, I’ll go buy you a cantaloupe.”

“Eileithyia says I’ve got nowhere for the baby to go but outward,” I say, smiling for Mother. “Plus these clothes emphasize my belly more than a peplos does.”

I’m still wearing the tank top and shorts I put on for chores, rather than the dress I meant to change into later to impress her.

“That’s true. You certainly seem to be glowing with health. I brought you some fruit from Sicily.”

“Thank you, Mama. I appreciate the taste of home.” I give her that little gift of my sentiment. I know how hard she’s been trying lately, to demonstrate her acceptance of my choices. I glance in the basket, but alas, no melon. I will have to wait.

“And, um, how is Hades?” she asks, with a touch of nervousness.

“He’s well. Following me around the house lest I get a papercut or trip over something, or sneeze, Fates forbid.”

"Is he...here?"

"He went to the store, he'll be back soon. Would you like to see the house?" I gesture to suggest she look at the atrium, and she does a slight double take.

"Oh my! This is quite something! I never knew Hades likes plants so much."

I smile at this little fishing attempt. "We renovated last Winter. This is the design we came up with. A synthesis of the two of us."

Mama's eyebrows climb nearly to her hairline. She says nothing, just looks around.

I love the atrium best, of all the changes in the house. It’s the least practical addition, and the most thoughtful. It's a two-story space now, with specially-designed lights that mimic skylights under a summer sky. Lush plants grow from the built-in planting beds. The whole room smells of damp soil and oxygen.

I sit down on the bench and gesture to invite Mama to sit with me. As she does, Fudge and Mushroom trot into the atrium, looking like they’re out of breath from playing. There’s a small fountain in the center of one wall that’s become the dogs’ favorite drinking bowl. They go over to it and begin lapping vigorously, then Mushroom lies down directly in the flow and lets it spray all over his face. I’m giggling at this, but Mother looks a little horrified. I suppose the specter of wet dogs all over the house wouldn’t delight her.

“I’m home!” Hades’s voice comes from the back of the house, a cheerful bellow. “I got melon and prosciutto and cheese and those little cakes you like!”

“Ooh, melon!” I hop up and scurry toward the kitchen before he can yell something about other things I might like. I hear Mother behind me, grumbling a little to herself about the junk he’s feeding me.

Hades looks up from the cutting board and offers me a big smile as I enter the kitchen. His eyes dart to my mother following behind and his smile changes from sexy scoundrel to formal monarch. “Hello, Demeter. Welcome to our home.”

I beam at him for being gracious enough not to mention that she’s early. I sit down at the counter and accept the quarter melon he prepared for me, the seeds scooped out already. I sprinkle it with salt, and then help myself to some of the berries Mama brought, so her feelings won’t be hurt.

“Can I get you something, Demeter?” Hades says in that slightly challenging tone he always uses when offering her food.

“Thank you, coffee would be welcome.”

She sits down next to me and watches me eat fruit while I watch Hades. I’ve seen him make coffee hundreds of times, but I like watching him move. It’s hard to pry my gaze away. He catches my eye when he turns with a pair of small cups in his hands and gives me a tiny smirk.

Mother accepts the cup and sips, nodding to indicate her approval. I keep spooning up bites of melon while I try to get a read on her mood. I think she’s nervous.

She draws a deep breath and speaks. “I have a favor to ask of you, and I admit it’s a huge one. I waited to ask you when you were together, and at home, because I want it to be very clear that I’m not trying to manipulate you.”

“Oh. What is the favor?” I say.

“Barley Mother has taken a huge hit in terms of public opinion and market share. My recent actions have done my business tremendous harm.”

“Are you looking for investment capital?” Hades says as he comes around the island to sit on my other side. His tone is brisk, all business. “Because while that would be possible, it will require allowing our accounting team access to your records for due diligence.”

I think it’s rather generous of him to be willing to even consider investing in my mother’s company after what she did, but I suppose it’s all in keeping with his general attitude. He wants me to have my family.

“Uh…” Mother looks startled. “That isn’t what I meant, but perhaps we should discuss it. I was actually hoping Persephone would be willing to appear in public with me and put to bed all the rumors that we’re estranged.”

“That would be possible. I don’t care to be a mascot any longer, but I remain your supportive daughter.”

“Oh. So no publicity photos?”

I conceal my shudder of revulsion. “No.” I don’t expand on this answer. I can’t. The idea of being a poster child anymore fills me with horror. Even if it were an appropriate action for a queen, I wouldn’t do it. “And to be perfectly clear, you won’t be using our child in your publicity, either.”

Hades’s eyes widen and I see him drawing a breath to weigh in. I capture his hand under the counter and squeeze. He subsides, but I can still feel his tension, ready to fight for our unborn son.

“Of course not,” Mother says. “It never even occurred to me.”

I nod, willing to believe her, though I’m not sure she’s telling the truth. My mother is a brilliant businesswoman; it’s more likely that she considered the idea and rejected it as being unpalatable to us.

“I wanted to ask if you would attend the Olympian Food Producers’ Council luncheon with me the day after tomorrow. I know it’s short notice, but the idea only occurred to me today. It’s high profile within the industry, of course, but not as far as the general press are concerned.”

“I’d be happy to go, but I can’t that day. I have lunch with Hera and Amphitrite.”

“Oh, yes. I remember. You do that regularly?”

“Every week, rain or shine.”

The look on Mother’s face as she remembers what my marriage means about my position is quite the picture. 

“Why don’t you join us for dessert?” I suggest. “I’m sure they wouldn’t mind, and I assure you that our lunches _do_ receive some press attention.”

“Hm,” Mama says, looking at her calendar. “I don’t think I could make it at a reasonable time. How about lunch the day after?”

“Sorry, we have the opening for the new sports arena here. Do you want to come? That will definitely be high profile.”

“It will,” Hades confirms. “Our press manager insisted.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t be intruding?” Mother asks.

“No, of course not. I helped develop this project, and I’m really delighted they completed it so quickly.”

Hades chuckles. “They busted their collective asses while you were gone, Sweetness. Every other construction project was put on hold so resources could go to the sports center.”

“Oh, really? And you approved that?”

“I did,” he says, one eyebrow lifting, one corner of his mouth twitching. “Are you going to take me to task for that?”

“I will have to give the situation due consideration,” I tell him, working hard to keep my expression solemn. Turning back to face Mother, the surprise on her face gives me a spurt of pure joy. Did she really imagine I was some meek little wife, wielding no true power? “It's at 11:00. I hope we can expect you?”

“I wouldn't dream of missing it,” she says. Her voice is full of wonder.

***

That evening our yoga instructor comes over for a session. Hades allowed me to persuade him to participate in this activity starting last Winter, and now that I’m pregnant he wouldn’t miss a minute of it. The instructor has worked with expectant mothers before, and gives me poses specifically for strengthening and pain relief. At the end of the lesson, I’m in lotus position with Hades behind me, his body forming a cradle for me. I lean back on his chest and I’m more comfortable than I’ve been all day. The instructor smiles and lets himself out so we don’t have to get up.

Hades is humming softly in my ear, barely detectable. His big hands cup my belly, massaging with gentle strokes. I breathe slowly with my eyes closed, relaxing completely. He’s so much bigger than me that he can surround me when he wants to. It makes me feel deeply safe and content when he does this, making a wall with his arms and legs to shut the world out.

The weird fluttering I’ve been noticing for the past few days begins again. I know it’s not hunger, I ate right before our yoga session. In this position, I feel it more strongly than I have before.

I reach up with one hand to touch Hades’s cheek. “I’m pretty sure the baby’s moving!”

He gasps. “Show me?”

I take his hand and place it on the lower slope of my belly. The movement is tiny; I doubt he’ll be able to feel it yet. “It’s so light,” I whisper, as if my voice would startle our child into stopping. “I’m not even sure that’s what I’m feeling, but the books say it’s like that at first.”

“What does it feel like?” 

“Like...having a little animal in your hand. A hummingbird maybe, with its wings beating so fast, you can’t see it. So delicate.”

Hades speaks in tones of awe, just slightly tinged with envy. “We’re having a boy, and he’s inside you right now. Flopping around like a little fish.”

“I can see how that would feel terribly ambiguous to you.”

“No no! I mean, yes, of course I’m thinking about…that.” He pauses to gather his thoughts and goes on in a measured tone. “What is happening right now,” he strokes my belly, “is natural and right and good. This is how things are supposed to be. What Kronos did was a reversal of gestation and birth.”

“Yes.” I stroke his hair gently, smoothing the strands. He allows me to tuck his head against my shoulder and nuzzles my neck.

“I think it’s actually very healing for me, being around you,” he says, his voice soft. “Seeing how it’s supposed to be. Our child, growing and nurtured, exactly where he belongs.”

“When he’s born, he will be just as safe and nurtured in your arms.”

He hugs me tight, burying his face. “Thank you, Kore. It means everything to me to hear that.”

“The way he’s moving around, it won’t be long before you can feel it too. I’m sure of it.”

His hand strokes my belly once more. “It’s okay. I can wait.”

I know he can be patient. I just wish he didn’t have to be.

His hands begin to wander a bit more, taking up a more deliberate and purposeful attitude. He whispers sultry words as he begins to nibble and kiss my shoulder. “My beautiful gourd, swollen with seeds, ripe with fruit.”

A giggle escapes me. “Ugh, that's so _corny_!”

“Is it? Can't help it, my beautiful little round sexy fertile goddess. I adore you and I admire you and the bigger you get the more I want you.”

“I'm sure if I made an effort I could get even bigger.”

“Okay, shall I get you some cake?”

“No. Kiss me.” I turn in his arms and push him down to the floor. 

***

The next night we have dinner with Eros and Psyche at their house. I’m excited to see them, and even more to just get out and enjoy my freedom. Hades seems to understand this better than I do, and hands me the keys to the car without comment.

“You want me to drive?” I tease. I look at the keys he handed me. “Wait, you’re letting me drive your new one? Your precious darling?”

He laughs and hugs me, bending down to murmur in my ear. “Don’t tell the cars, but the truth is, _you’re_ my precious darling.” He captures my earlobe with his lips and tugs gently. “And anyway, if I have some wine tonight, it’ll be safer for you to drive home.”

His hands cup my belly gently. I understand that he’s more cautious of my safety these days, as well as being generous enough to know that I crave the exhilaration of fast driving after so long in the Mortal Realm. I don’t normally mind that he’s a little possessive of his cars, but being back home has made me greedy for more of the exciting diversions the Underworld has to offer.

As I’m driving to Olympus, Hades offers no comments that I’m going faster than I normally would. His new darling really is a pleasure on the road. I wish I’d paid more attention when he went on and on about its features so I could offer an intelligent observation.

“Hey, you want to go out dancing? Maybe tomorrow night?” I blurt this out as soon as it occurs to me.

“Dancing?” He frowns thoughtfully. “You're almost five months pregnant.”

“So? I didn't say I want to go bungee jumping. If you don't want to go, I'm sure Artemis would—”

“No no, of course we'll go, if you want to.”

“Thank you, Smush. I want to live a little before the baby comes.”

“Sure, that's perfectly reasonable.” He reaches out to brush his fingers over my arm. “It’s just a little odd, since clubs usually involve so much smoke and alcohol.”

“Oh right. I didn’t think of that.”

“We’ll think of something, little goddess. I want you to have everything you’ve been missing out on.”

I grin and put on my sunglasses as we pull up at the checkpoint. The gate guard leans down and gives me a big smile. “Welcome home, Your Majesty!”

“Thank you! I’m delighted to be back.”

The narrow, smooth, lightly trafficked highway leading into the city of Olympus really offers a wonderful temptation to see what the new car can do. Hades gives me the compliment of not showing the slightest outward sign of being nervous over my aggressive acceleration. Soon enough I have to exit anyway, and proceed at a decorous rate to our destination.

When we arrive Hades opens the tiny trunk to get the dessert and the flowers we’re bringing. I find it pretty funny that he bought this two-seater car just at the point where the third member of our family is on his way. I suppose since it’s not our only car by any means, and there are such things as babysitters, we’ll still get to use it.

Eros is waiting in the open door for us and grins as we approach. “Hey guys! Good to see you back, Perse!”

Psyche comes out too, and hugs us both. They usher us out to their back patio and we all sit down in the comfy chairs. I kick off my shoes immediately. I’m used to wearing sandals and these shoes are making my feet swell.

“I see you’re back to your milkmaid look, Perse,” Eros comments, rolling his eyes. “Are you growing out of your clothes yet?”

“Yes, a lot of them.” I put on this little sundress because it was loose enough to be comfortable, and appropriate for a casual dinner. “I can already tell your next request is to go shopping, and yes, fine, I agree.”

Hades laughs and hands me a glass of lemonade. “You say that like it’s torture.”

Psyche puts out a big platter of grilled meats and vegetables, alongside the salads, sauces, and flatbreads already assembled. “Enjoy, everyone,” she says. “Do not let it get cold!”

I’m happy to obey this instruction. My hunger is a near-constant companion, even if the nausea has finally gone away. 

Our friends get me caught up on news and gossip in Olympus. I tell Psyche how much I’m enjoying the new light sculpture in our bedroom, the one that Hades commissioned from her as a surprise. She’s pleased by the praise.

“I have learned so much in making it. I had some ideas since it was installed, do you mind if at some point I do some more work on it?”

“Not at all,” I tell her. “I know how it is, letting go of your work.”

Hades smiles and reaches under the table to pat my belly. He can’t stop himself. Whenever we’re near one another, particularly if we’ve been apart for a while, he touches me that way. I think he’s enthralled by the evidence of what we made together. In addition, though he won’t really admit it, he’s desperate to feel the baby moving. It’s still too soon, but my heart goes out to him.

I catch his hand and squeeze it, then look up to see our friends smiling at us, well aware of what’s going on. 

“So...we have some more news,” Eros says, with a ridiculous grin on his face.

Psyche smiles and ducks her head, a little more shy but no less pleased. She leans forward to confide in us and says, “I am also with child.”

“Oh!” I’m so excited that my fork goes flying somewhere behind me. I leap up from my chair and run around the table to hug her. “That’s so wonderful! Congratulations!”

Hades is grinning as he shakes Eros’s hand and makes no protest at being pulled into a hug. We trade places and I squeeze Eros so hard he squeaks. “Our babies can be friends!”

He giggles. “I know, isn’t it great?”

They bring out a bottle of sparkling cider and we all drink a toast to the newest deities of the Pantheon.

***

The day of the opening of the new sports center, we don’t bother to go to work first. Hecate tells me that the difference in Hades since I’ve been around is quite profound: he’s willing to take time off and just enjoy himself a great deal more than he once did. I’m glad to be a positive influence, I suppose, but mostly I’m just happy my husband isn’t in a hurry to rush out of bed.

We take our time getting ready. First there’s a leisurely hot shower together, while Hades takes turns between teasing me about my showercap and washing my belly yet again. It would almost get annoying, but I understand his motivations. After the shower we stand at the bathroom counter while he shaves and I fix my hair, chatting about our plans for the day.

Contrary to Eros’s opinion of me still being some kind of bumpkin, I do have a sense of ceremony and the style needed to back it up. The dress I had made for today is champagne-colored with a lace overlay and a wide black velvet belt that sits above my belly. Hades fastens my black diamond necklace and brushes his lips on my neck.

“You look stunning, Kore,” he says.

“So do you.” 

I twist around to give him a proper kiss. He’s wearing all of his earrings and I make a promise to myself that I’ll reward him for that, later. I put on a black velvet coat, and we get on our way.

When we pull up outside the new sports center, the welcoming committee--comprising Mayor Tyche, her wife the chief of police, and the team of architects--are waiting for us. I wait in my seat for Hades to come around and help me out. I can already see the day coming when this gesture will be more than a mere courtesy, particularly when I’m sitting in this low convertible he chose today.

I stride forward with a big smile, hands outstretched in an expansive gesture. Cheers and applause break out from the watching crowd as I shake the Mayor’s and the Chief’s hands. The architects stand around beaming at us. The band, led by Hades’s old friend Marsyas, strikes up a jaunty composition to cover our walking from the street to the pavilion where the speeches preceding the ribbon cutting will take place.

My mother is already there, wearing one of her dark business suits and smiling at me with the light of pride in her eyes. I sit between her and Hades, feeling very petite between two such tall people, and listen to the Mayor’s speech thanking everyone for the work they put in to get the project done ahead of time. She concludes with the announcement that the next event to be expected is a winter festival in a few months’ time, to be held in my honor.

I was only informed of this yesterday, thanks to Hecate’s wisdom in not wanting me to get all emotional in public. I’m able to smile and nod graciously instead of bursting into tears. Nevertheless, when I take up the official sheers, I still have to wipe away a couple of drops. I open them wide and cut the ribbon opening the sports center to the sound of loud cheers.

After that, there’s food and drink and hundreds of people who want to shake my hand and thank me for the new building. Three months in the Mortal Realm have worn away some of my store of tolerance for this sort of public duty, but I remember how to do it. A little group of admirers moves on after a brief conversation, and I feel a hand on my waist. 

Hades’s voice is right in my ear. “Do you still want to go out tonight?”

We haven’t yet managed to go out dancing, as I keep putting it off. “Nope. I want to get out of these shoes, eat junk food, and watch stupid TV with you. And go to bed early.”

He laughs. “As you command, little queen.” He gives me a familiar pat and moves away to resume his social duties. 

My mother comes over, looking a little concerned. “Did he have his hand on your…”

“On my butt? Yes, he did.” I sigh at myself. Still too much of a wimp to say _ass_ to my mother.

“That seems a bit gauche,” she sniffs. “This is a public setting, after all, and you’re supposed to be the honoree.” 

I smile as I sip my juice. I don’t tell her just how honored I feel by having Hades’s hand on my ass, in public, where anyone could see. “Come on, Mama. Let’s go find a photographer and start fixing your PR problem.”

  
  


**Hades:**

After the sports center opening, things start to get back to normal. Persephone comes to work every day and puts in just as much effort as she always has. She does need more frequent snacks and occasional naps, but her pregnancy isn’t slowing her down much. Within a couple of weeks she has Elysium back to its former glory, and our court schedule resumes its routine. There’s still a large backlog of shades waiting for rebirth, but it will be years before the Mortal Realm is back to the population levels it had prior to the Winter.

I’m delighted to have our schedule be so conventional and regular again. The domestic joys of staying home with Persephone are plenty for me. Cooking and talking with her, rubbing her feet after a long day, walking the dogs: simple pleasures. 

The most exciting thing that happens for several weeks is going out to dinner at the new restaurant Persephone invested in, run by her cyclops friend Acmonides. I must admit that she’s right; he’s a genius in the kitchen and the new place will be an asset to the Underworld. I can already picture Olympian gourmands flocking to try it.

Our other main excitement is acquiring our new puppy. Artemis’s wolf Afráto gave birth to four pups a couple months ago, each of them as black as their parents. We chose the smallest one, a female with glowing blue eyes like Cerberus’s. Teraton, our “little monster,” is an energetic addition to the pack of lazy canines who already inhabit the house. She teases the older dogs mercilessly, and is best friends with Pomelia, the next youngest dog. Cerberus was wary of the newcomer for a few days, but then I noticed that he watches her almost constantly. He’s always ready to intervene if one of the bigger dogs is too rough with the puppy.

***

Demeter comes to the house about once a week. Usually this is for a planned visit, but occasionally she just drops by after a meeting in Olympus, often with the added excuse of bringing Persephone fruit or something. She has this weird idea that I’m pushing junk food on her, as if I have any desire to control what my wife eats. 

One evening I return home after an evening walk with the dogs. Persephone stayed home in order to finish her baking for tomorrow--she believes that it’s immoral to hold a staff meeting without home-baked treats, so she’s making fudge brownies and these tiny nut tart things that are absolutely delicious. I missed her company on the walk but coming home to the rich scent is a pleasure. I wander into the kitchen to find Demeter there, holding a big cup, trying to get Persephone to drink from the straw.

“Come on, little bean, it's not so bad! It's chock full of nutrients, and I put in peanut butter and a banana. You love bananas!”

“It smells like compost and tastes like industrial waste,” Persephone says. She folds her arms and leans back on the counter.

“It's probably the protein powder you don't like.” Demeter peers into the cup and then holds it out again with an ingratiating smile. “You need protein. Think of the baby!”

“I had steak for dinner and fish at lunch. The baby's getting plenty of protein.”

Demeter's jaw tightens and I understand that this is precisely the problem. “Animal protein is full of fats and processing chemicals,” she says.

Persephone sighs. “Eileithyia is satisfied with my nutrition. What makes that smoothie green, anyhow? It's so bitter.”

“Dandelion greens,” Demeter says.

“You're feeding her _weeds?_ ” I squawk. I was determined to stay out of this, but that is just too far. Both goddesses turn to look at me in surprise, apparently previously unaware of my presence.

“They're full of vitamins!” Demeter is bristling with defensiveness. “It's better for her than cheese puffs and refined sugar.” She gestures at the baked goods cooling on the counter.

“Thank you for your concern, Mama,” Persephone says, her voice tightly controlled. “I'm delighted with the fruit you bring me, but maybe give the experimental smoothies a rest.”

Demeter seems to deflate slightly. “All right. I should get going. I'm sorry for intruding on you.”

“That's okay.” Persephone shows her to the door and returns in a minute, still giggling.

“What's wrong with cheese puffs, anyway?” I ask. “They're vegetarian.”

“I ate about a dozen of them in front of her at the reception after the ribbon-cutting,” she explains. “I think it concerned her.”

“Ah. Was the baby craving savory pastry that day, my little cheese puff?”

“If you call me that ever again, I'll…”

“What?” I give her a big grin, eager to hear this threat.

She purses up her mouth, considering. “Nothing. Can you make me some cheese puffs?”

I laugh. “Of course. I think there are some in the freezer.”

***

I sleep a lot better now with Persephone in my life than I used to. My nightmares are infrequent and my insomnia is greatly reduced, but sometimes it comes sneaking back. Usually these days when I can’t sleep it’s because I’m worried. About the baby, about the birth, about being a good father. There’s a high percentage of dimwits in my family, of one degree or another. I’m not sure if that makes it more or less likely that my son will be problematic.

I take myself down to the study so I don’t disturb Persephone with my tossing and turning. I have a large stack of books on pregnancy, birth, and parenting that I use to arm myself with information. There isn’t a lot of point in worrying about the birth, I know. Eilieithyia will take care of everything, and there’s no one better. Afterwards, though--she’ll hand us a helpless infant and we’ll be solely responsible for raising him up to be happy and healthy. A force for good once he grows into his powers, whatever they may be.

Setting down my current book, I take slow breaths, trying to calm myself. Getting worked up about this is stupid. More than likely, he’ll take after Persephone and be wonderful.

“Are you okay, Smush?” Persephone’s soft voice is coming from the shadows by the study door.

I take a slow breath. “Yeah. I’m sorry I woke you.”

I hear the sounds of her feet on the floor and then she nudges my knee. I open my eyes and sit up to make room for her on the couch. She sits down and lets me enfold her in my arms and legs, holding her close, drawing comfort from her warmth and presence. Her arms wrap around me and she strokes my back, soothing me with her complete acceptance.

“Can I ask you something?” I whisper into her hair. “You seem so serene and confident. This baby thing doesn’t faze you at all.”

“Is that how it looks to you? I guess I’m learning to fake it pretty well, then.” She snuggles deeper into my arms and reaches up to cup my face. “I’m very nervous about how to be a mother, and a wife, and a queen, and do all my Spring work, all at once. It’s so much!”

The focus of her fears is very different from mine. She’s not afraid of the birth, or of being a good mother. I remind myself that despite Demeter’s recent actions, in Persephone’s stories, she’s a kind, loving, generous parent. Persephone has that example to give her confidence in nurturing our son.

“You’re going to do just fine. We’ll hire any help we need. Everything else but you and the baby can take a leap off a cliff, anyway.”

She smiles. “Why is it you can say things like that about me with such confidence, but you can’t believe it of yourself? You’re going to be a good father. If you believe in me, then you have to believe I’m right about that, too.”

I grin. “I think there may be a disconnect in your logic chain, but I’ll take it.”

“Good. Come to bed, Smush. I have ways of making you sleepy.”

She does. I get up and follow her eagerly.

***

I awaken with Persephone pushed up behind me, snoring deeply. I can feel the firm roundness of her belly pressing into the small of my back and the soft brush of her breaths. I yawn and wonder what time it is. I’m a lot better rested than I was and I could get up if necessary. I feel an odd fluttering twinge in my back, not painful. A muscle spasm? 

Persephone snorts and squirms against me, her knees bumping my thighs, then I feel her face touch between my shoulder blades and a sleepy kiss. Her hand slides over my ribs, down over my chest, cupping gently. She makes a soft mumble and then snores again, her hand relaxing. I grin to myself. Poor Sweetness, growing a baby takes so much of her energy.

I try to melt into sleep once more, but the twinge returns. It's odd, like touching a dog that's shuddering in its sleep the way they do. It finally dawns on me, the fluttering isn't me. It's in Persephone's belly, which means--it's the baby! My eyes go wide and I can barely draw breath. The event I've been waiting for has finally happened, and Persephone is sound asleep. 

I lie awake, holding perfectly still. I don't want this to end, this moment of my first connection with my child. The child Persephone and I made together. Tears leak out my eyes and I'm overwhelmed with gratitude.

Taking the time to move with glacial slowness, I roll over so I’m facing her. She adapts to the new position without waking, draping her arm over my shoulder. I squirm down in the bed until I can press my face to the swell of her belly, getting bigger every week. My hand finds the spot where the kicking was happening, or at least I think it is. I close my eyes and wait, hoping the baby will choose to exert himself for a little while longer.

In a few minutes I get my wish. A tiny pulsing bump begins under my hand, exactly like a little person stretching in the tight, dark confines of his warm haven. I’m absolutely elated, beyond the moon with joy, finally feeling what Persephone has been talking about for weeks. In a way I’m glad it happened while she’s asleep, giving me a few private moments to sort out my feelings and be absolutely idiotic. 

Persephone’s hands move, stroking my shoulders and threading in my hair. I glance up to see her eyes are open. She’s smiling gently at me, completely understanding the situation. 

“Has the little one been saying hello to Daddy?” she whispers, her voice scratchy from sleep, her eyes full of tenderness.

I just lose it. Tears flow down like rain and I bury my face between her breasts. She holds me close and lets me sob.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I owe much to the unstinting beta work of Red.
> 
> In addition, the friends who have been with me since the beginning, cheering me on: you're all the best.
> 
> Follow @VerdiWithin on Twitter for news and updates.
> 
> You may wish to read my new work, The Misfit Queen. Chapters released twice a week!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/29616738/chapters/72806181


End file.
